


Gingerbreads & Giggles: a Densi-mber Drabble

by Phnxgirl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi-mber, F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnxgirl/pseuds/Phnxgirl
Summary: Really, Kensi made cookies? A "Tidings We Bring" post-ep written for the Densi-mber fest on Tumblr.





	Gingerbreads & Giggles: a Densi-mber Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> My next @densi-mber drabble, a “Tidings We Bring” post-ep fic for the prompt of “Baking Cookies”. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

When the party finally died down, Kensi and Deeks made their way back to their home. They stopped in the kitchen to deposit their leftovers in the fridge.

Deeks pulled the lid off the tin and snagged a gingerbread man. “Really? You made these cookies? I’m still not buying it.” Deeks had been skeptical of Kensi’s claim back at the party. He turned his back to the counter and toyed with her hair. “I seem to recall a certain pseudo-housewife warming snickerdoodles and claiming them as Martha Stewart’s recipe.”

“Well Melissa Waring may not have been much of a cook, but Kensi Blye has grown her skills,” Kensi responded straight-faced, before busting out laughing at her boyfriend’s disbelieving look. “I promise you! I made them!” She turned back toward the refrigerator and grabbed a paper from beneath a magnet commemorating their first trip to Mammoth.

“What’s this?” Deeks went to grab for it, but she held the sheet from his grasp.

“Only two more things to master ‘til I ‘graduate’ from Occupational Therapy!” Kensi beamed with pride as Deeks examined the document, a list of tasks and goals. “After you went to work, the OT came by and we did our usual routine. But then she said I needed more real-world practice, and in the spirit of the season, suggested cookies!”

“And of course my sugarbear would never turn down sweets!” Deeks chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

“Even if I had to make them myself! The therapist said it was a great task for continuing to increase the strength, dexterity, and control in my left hand. Mixing the batter, rolling the dough. But look only a few more things to work on!”

The checklist was nearly completed, each box filled in with a sticker featuring cartoon food with faces. The stickers were a gift from Eric and Nell during the early days of Kensi’s recovery, and Deeks loved that she giggled every time she used one.

“That’s awesome, Kensalina,” Deeks mirrored Kensi’s grin. But he couldn’t help it, he loved getting under her skin. “I just, I can’t believe it. There is no sign any cookies were baked here.”

Now Kensi began to pout. She pulled away and marched towards the dishwasher. She yanked it open, pulling out the evidence of her claim. Mixing bowls and cookie sheets rattled on the counter.

“Believe me now? You wanna check the trashcan too?”

Deeks looked to be considering the evidence. “But it’s so clean in here! The Kensi I know is not this neat.”

At this Kensi growled. “The OT made me. Refused to let me ignore the mess. Part of my tasks to practice.” They both knew Kensi was more likely to leave the mess until Deeks cleaned it.

But Deeks didn’t look convinced, and he opened his mouth to sass back another retort.

“Nope. Don’t even.” Now, Kensi looked angered, and took off toward the living room, snagging the tin of cookies on her way out.

Deeks was only steps behind her, but by the time he caught up, she was already curled into the corner of the couch, taking solace in her culinary success. He reached his hand toward the tin as he sat beside her, but Kensi turned her back to him, batting his hand away.

“No more cookies for you, meanie!” The pout in her tone indicated she was more upset than angry.

“Kens, love, what’s wrong?” His fingers stroked her cheeks, then massaged their way down her arm, until her left hand rested in his. “I’m sorry if I upset you. The cookies really are very good.”

Kensi’s deep breath turned into a heavy sigh as his thumbs kneaded her palm. “Thank you, love. I’m sorry, it’s just been a long day.” She talked about her workout with Nell, her back-to-back therapy sessions, including her extended OT cooking fest, and then the thoughts that ran through her head as she’d entered the party. “And then I just started pounding on Anna. Nell jumped in like she was trying to separate us, and I attacked her too! Just seeing them there… I’m replaced. You guys aren’t missing me, the team is running great, better than ever even, and…”

“Shhh, baby.” Deeks twisted in his seat, pulling Kensi into his lap. As he held her tight against his chest, the tension was evident in her rigid form. “Our dream team is not complete without our Badass Blye. We’re not the same without you. We all miss you at work, especially me, partner!” He dropped a kiss on her temple.

“I know that rationally, and everyone was completely supportive when I was there, but I miss it. I miss this - you and me, together, saving the world.” Kensi began to relax within Deeks’s grasp.

“I’m sorry, Princess, and I’m sorry I didn’t believe you about the cookies. May I please have another?” Kensi tossed one back to Deeks before grabbing another for herself.

“I get it, I’ve not set that bar very high, my cooking and baking skills.” She leaned back against Deeks, and munched on her cookie.

Kensi paused when she felt a rumbling against her back and turned to look at her boyfriend. His cheeks were tinged pink, and not from the copious amounts of eggnog he drank at the holiday party. A soft chuckle was slowly turning into a fit of giggles as Kensi looked on confused.

“Care to share with the class?” Now Deeks was giggling too hard to answer, and Kensi did blame the eggnog. “Let me guess, you’re picturing Anna, Nell, and me mud wrestling, or something equally insulting.”

“Eggnog pudding wrestling! Gotta be festive!” At this, Kensi snorted, which caused them both to erupt in even more raucous laughter. She leaned all the way back, until Deeks was lying along the seat of the couch. Kensi stretched along the length of his body, and encaptured him in a passionate kiss, her previous worries long forgotten.


End file.
